


It’s always you

by TaeTaes_Wife



Category: SOPE - Fandom, YoongixHoseok, bts
Genre: Angst, Competition, Fluff, Hoseok is whipped, M/M, Smut, yoongi is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeTaes_Wife/pseuds/TaeTaes_Wife
Summary: Hoseok and Yoongi have a chemistry like no other but they become drifted with Hoseok’s dancing competitions and Yoongi being too shy to open up, but will Yoongi get over his flustered emotions whenever he sees the one person who lights up his world having a dull day?
Relationships: Dancer Hoseok - Relationship, Tattoo Artist Yoongi - Relationship, sope - Relationship, yoongixhoseok - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	It’s always you

There _he was, the one boy to make Yoongi ultimately weak to his knees. The sunshine in its purest form, the one who always knew how to get through to Yoongi. Sun kissed skin and blonde hair to match. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. With all his flaws he made up for it by being himself; the best dancer Yoongi’s ever known. Call Yoongi whipped but he knew what he wanted. He just didn’t know how to confront his feelings to the walking god who he saw standing before him.  
  
_

“Hey Yoongi, you have a mouth attached to your lips for a reason. Go over and talk to him.” Yoongi’s friend Namjoon had teased having seen him staring at Hoseok who’d been sitting at a table with Taehyung, Yoongi took in his heart shaped smile and the way he’d fall into Taehyung when he’d laugh “Joonie, I’m nervous. What do I say?” Yoongi asked seemingly still caught off guard by the epitome of beauty that is Jung Hoseok “Oh, I don’t know. ‘Hi Hoseok’ would be a good place to start.” Namjoon inquires in a bit of a childish demeanor.   
  


At this Yoongi whips his head around to stare at Namjoon who had a smug look on his face “Namjoonnnnn this isn’t helping.” Yoongi groaned blinking at how he was acting, Namjoon leaned over and his eyes crinkled in the corners “Come on Yoongi, I know you’re whipped. Just go and talk to Hoseok.” Namjoon counters and Yoongi winces not wanting to embarrass himself “But Namjoon, I-“ he was cut off by a hand being placed on his back and shoving him forward. His eyes widened as he realized he was stumbling towards their table and he instantly caught his balance, Not before Hoseok turned his head to look over at him.   
  


Yoongi wasn’t sure if it was the change in atmosphere but something in him said Hoseok looks as whipped as he feels, Yoongi takes a breath seeing his chocolate orbs taking in Yoongi’s appearance. The last he saw Hoseok was at his dance tryouts, Yoongi wanted to make sure he was there for Hoseok’s big day. Dancing’s always been Hoseok’s passion and Yoongi believed in him with every ounce of his being.   
  


_“Yoongi, what if I don’t get picked..?” Hoseok had asked after a couple of practice dances taking Yoongi by surprise “Hoseok don’t even think such a thing. You will get picked.” Yoongi responds and Hoseok looked over at him with slight doubt but he felt a sense of warmth knowing Yoongi is there with him. “How are you so sure I’ll be picked? I’m feeling insecure myself.” Hoseok blurts out, a slight pout on his otherwise cheerful face and Yoongi frowned coming towards Hoseok “Seokie, you’re the best dancer I know.. there is no one better than you.”_

_Hoseok’s cheeks redden as he bites his lip before his eyes meet Yoongi’s “I’m.. really that good aren’t I?” Hoseok asked and Yoongi smiled at him seeing his smile reflect on the latter’s face “You’re the best Seokie, knock them out.” Yoongi replies truly meaning his words. Hoseok’s smile visibly brightens and he engulfs Yoongi in his arms, his face burying into the brown haired boys neck. Yoongi’s heart rate definitely skyrocketed as he came to reality and he returned the hug taking in the scent of hazelnuts and cream, Hoseok’s scent._

_“Thank you so much Yoongi, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you.” Hoseok breathes out and Yoongi runs his fingers through Hoseok’s then red hair not missing the chance to do so. Hoseok pulled back and their eyes meet, Yoongi takes in his red hair that framed his face and his beautiful tanned skin feeling warmth take over him “Mr. Jung, we’re leaving soon.” The secretary spoke and Hoseok nodded his head “Okay, O-Okay. I’m ready, I’m going now.” Hoseok said looking at Yoongi and Yoongi gave him a hopeful smile.  
_

_“You got this, Seokie.” Yoongi said and Hoseok gave him a fond smile before placing a soft kiss to his cheek waving at him “This means so much to me, I gotta go. I’ll see you soon, Yoongi!” Hoseok said as he started to enter the coach bus along with the other people. He took a seat by the window and his eyes met Yoongi’s, the latter waved at him and smiled to show him he knows everything will be good.  
_

_Then the bus is gone, and that’s the last time he’s seen Hoseok until now._

”Yoongi...” Comes his melodic voice and that’s what snaps Yoongi out of his gaze and he looked at the now blonde haired boy who sat next to Taehyung who’s currently got orange hair “H-Hi Hoseok..” Yoongi speaks softly taking in his loose fitting blue shirt coupled with black sweatpants and adidas. Yoongi’s aware he must look smitten “I’ll.. give you two sometime alone..” Taehyung says watching the eye contact and the intimacy and emotions between the two, he gets up from the chair and he’s accompanying Namjoon diving into conversation.   
  


“You look good.” Hoseok blurted out; Yoongi’s surprised by the compliment and he blushed rubbing the back of his neck. “... You too Hoseok, Can I.. sit with you..?” Yoongi asked and then Hoseok looked around before he stood up “Would you like to talk somewhere more... comfortable?” Hoseok asked and Yoongi was effectively caught off guard “Sure, where are we going..?” Yoongi asked and he swears Hoseok’s cheeks tint red “My house, I prefer we talk there.” Hoseok says and then he averts his gaze to his phone temporarily probably to text Taehyung.

Yoongi looked over at Taehyung who’d just said something to Namjoon which in turn he smiled brightly before giving the latter a thumbs up and he facepalmed.   
  


Hoseok puts his phone away and then they were walking to Hoseok’s complex luxury apartment.   
  


____________

Hoseok unlocked the door to the house and Yoongi took off his shoes putting them to the side of the door, sliding on the slippers he’d left at Hoseok’s house from the last time they’d seen each other. The smell of hazelnuts and cream hits Yoongi’s nose and he wonders how Hoseok smells so good with little effort, for a while they’re both silent taking in each other’s appearance.   
  


“There’s things I have to say..” 

“It’s been too long.”   
  


Yoongi blushed softly seeing that Hoseok also seemed shy and then Yoongi rubbed his head “You go first.” Yoongi said and Hoseok nodded his head rubbing his hands together “Yoongi, I’m.. I was going to tell you that I was picked. During my tryouts I was so worried but because of you I got my confidence back and I got picked!” Hoseok responded; his entire chest rising with his happiness and the next second he was throwing himself into Yoongi’s arms. Yoongi’s eyes widened and he smiled softly wrapping his arms around the latter’s waist missing how he felt complete with Hoseok

“I’m so happy for you, I knew you’d get picked. Even when you doubted yourself. No ones better than my Hoseok.” Yoongi spoke softly and Hoseok’s cheeks tinted red, causing him to bury his face in his neck. “I wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t for you, Yoongi.” Hoseok whispered against Yoongi’s neck and Yoongi feels the goosebumps rise on his skin “You are the most amazing dancer I know, so I knew you’d get picked. You didn’t have to worry about a thing.” Yoongi spoke softly, his fingers traveling up Hoseok’s body and finding purchase in his now blonde hair; having missed him so much.   
  


Hoseok pulls back just enough and then he’s taking in Yoongi’s appearance sitting down in the couch “It’s so good to see you again Yoongi, I didn’t know I’d miss you as much as I did..” he confessed taking in the sight of the mint green haired boy who had tattoos peeking out of his shirt sleeved black FG shirt, cuffed jeans and converse to go with. “Seokie, why didn’t you come back to me..? We’d promised we’d see each other and you didn’t come back.” Yoongi spoke out of the blue and the latter tensed, friction in the air as silence settled between the two.   
  


“I’m so sorry Yoongi, it’s just that I’ve had to practice for competitions, and I barely had time.. because it was a busy schedule, I didn’t even have time for Taehyung. My best friend, you don’t think I ignored you purposely do you?..” Hoseok asked softly, hurt evident in his voice causing Yoongi to wince and he softened looked at Hoseok reaching forward and placing a hand on his thigh. “Well, yes I did. I thought I had done something to deserve your disappearance from my life..

I thought we’d had a good time together and then you just left, I was hurt. But I get it now, don’t be upset.” Yoongi expresses seeing Hoseok’s sad face at making the latter upset “I shouldn’t have completely ignored you Yoonie, I should’ve told you.. I should’ve came back to you.” Hoseok said, his voice cracking. Yoongi’s heart dropped hearing the beginning of tears and he wraps his arms around Hoseok which he embraces burying himself into him. “Hey hey... don’t worry about it, you’re here with me now. We’re together.”

Yoongi reassures and Hoseok looks up at him, his features relaxing. “Thank you for waiting for me, Yoongi..” Hoseok said softly, Yoongi smiled fondly at Hoseok “Anything for you, I mean anything.” Yoongi replies and then their eyes meet, all other subjects nonexistent as they’re the only two in existence.   
  


“Yoongi..” Hoseok whispered as he looked at Yoongi, Yoongi bit his lip thinking of all the things he wanted to say to Hoseok but the intimacy was way too much for him to ignore. Hoseok leans closer to Yoongi, til their faces are just inches apart. Hoseok can feel Yoongi’s minty breath fanning his lips and he blushed wanting to make the move but not wanting to make a fool of himself.   
  


Hoseok knows how he feels for Yoongi, he knows how his heart beats for the best hype man ever. His knees get weak with every smile Yoongi gives him as normally Yoongi’s smiles are very rare because he doesn’t like people. With him Yoongi’s different, he’s kind.. he’s gentle, he’s overly protective, he’s caring. He’s supportive, he’s .. the best person in Hoseok’s life. Truth be told Hoseok is whipped for Yoongi, but he’s worried Yoongi who's not the affectionate type will break his heart and tell him he doesn’t want to date. Still, thinking this way doesn’t change how Hoseok hopes to be Yoongi’s.   
  


Yoongi caressed Hoseok’s cheek resting their foreheads against each other until his phone rang, it’s from Namjoon probably to scold him if he doesn’t head home soon. He lets out a sigh looking over at Hoseok who visibly frowned “Hey, it was so good seeing you.. I couldn’t imagine anything better than spending time with you, but I gotta go. My friend is worried about me, I’ll see you tomorrow..?” Yoongi spoke unable to help feeling a sense of disappointment coming from either him or Hoseok.   
  


“Okay..” Hoseok says silently and Yoongi takes off his slippers putting his shoes on “Yoongi...?” Hoseok calls after a while “Yes?” Yoongi replies instantly adjusting his pants looking up to Hoseok, his eyes widened as he was met with a pair of lips. Soft, gentle lips; Hoseok’s lips. Yoongi’s mind went into overdrive, unable to understand how to react before his brain started to work again and he kissed back. Hoseok’s hand travelled up the latter’s body finding purchase in his hair, Yoongi’s arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer instinctively.   
  


Yoongi blushed hearing his heartbeat increase as Hoseok’s kiss weakened his knees and sent palpitations to his heart. Yoongi feels Hoseok pull away and they look at each other, Hoseok’s cheeks were a brilliant red in contrast to his honey colored skin “I-I’ll see your later.” Yoongi whispered as he left the house, glancing at Hoseok one last time before he left.   
  


____________  
  


Yoongi showed up to work later that day with a smile bigger than anything his assistant had ever seen, She took a moment to comprehend before she came over to him “Are you well, Mr Yoongi?” Suyoung asked approaching him, he blinked lookin at her but he wasn’t exactly all there “Hm? Oh yes I’m fine Suyoung, I’m okay.” Yoongi responded feeling liked he’d been on cloud nine and didn’t want to come down, his Hoseok had kissed him; His Hoseok had found purchase in his hair, he’d kissed those lips he’d wanted to kiss for so long since the day Hoseok left. And now he’s back, and Yoongi’s not sure how he’s gonna concentrate.   
  


“It’s the work of the ‘sunshine in its purest form’ I presume?” Suyoung asked and Yoongi’s eyes widened looking over at her, more attentive now “Wh-Where did you hear that saying?” Yoongi asked looking at the short peach hair colored girl who’d own the cutest pair of emerald green eyes Yoongi’d ever seen. “I heard it from you Mr Yoongi, on the day you’d gotten drunk. You told me to record what you’d been talking about, and I did.” Suyoung responded and Yoongi’s cheeks tinted red and he averted her eyes for a moment to compose himself before he’d looked back at her slowly “You have the recording..?” Yoongi asked shyly and she smiled “Of course I do!” She replies, her eyes slightly crinkling and Yoongi was awe struck at her childlike nature before he furrowed his eyebrows rather curious “Hey, Suyoung. It’s not my place to ask.. but.”   
  


“Go ahead Mr Yoongi, I don’t mind.” Yoongi smiled endearingly at her before he nodded his head “How old are you, truthfully?” Yoongi asked with a tilt of his head admiring the way she’s analyzing his and Namjoon’s tattoo art ideas “Well, I’m.. I’m a temp. I’m 15 and As much as I love it here working with you, unless you request me back.. once the summer ends I have to leave. They’ll place me somewhere else to work afterwards. You saw how look it took me to warm up to you..” She responded with a solemn smile and Yoongi’s heart melted as he indeed remembered.   
  


_It was the summer of the year before last year, Yoongi had been trying to keep up with the interns they’d sent to help him in his tattoo place while Namjoon was out or homesick though Yoongi would drop his job to be there for Namjoon in a heartbeat, he’s known Namjoon since he was 19. They grew up together and as much as he hated to admit it; Namjoon meant so much to him, always being his support and his scolder. But most importantly, being his best friend through all Yoongi’s ranting, about Hoseok.. about missing Hoseok. About being too shy to text him for fear he’d scare him away. For Yoongi’s dates that’d only happened because the boy was after Yoongi’s money and not Yoongi himself. Namjoon was there for it all. And then one day when Yoongi was submerged in asserting his ideas into a book, the store door opened resulting in a ring from the bell attached to the door and he raised his head at attention. “Min Yoonginim, we’ve brought a new intern. She was really interested in working here once she’d seen you own the place. Her name is Kang Suyoung and She’s 13, any objections?” The male asked more than necessarily intimidated by Yoongi’s presence.  
_

_Yoongi’s eyes met Suyoung’s eyes and his heart melted seeing her approach him shyly, like a child. “I-I really want to work here with you Yoongi-Min. I hope you’ll like me.” She spoke with a tender tone to her voice laced with shyness as she started to set the drawing ideas in the order only he’d done and he watched in awe. Yoongi had to control his urge to cradle her “I love her.” Yoongi blurted out, both the male and Suyoung looked at him and he bit his lip “I mean.. I love this job for her. I think she’ll do fine, thank you Jungkook.” Yoongi responded and Jungkook nodded his head giving a wave before he left the store, it was him and Suyoung now until Namjoon came “Y-Yoongi-Min, I’ve assorted your folders and all your drawings. I put them on displays so it’s easier to see, I hope that’s okay..” She responded after some time of silence afraid to look him in the eyes and he frowned, she was scared. “It’s amazing, Suyoung. Exactly what I would’ve done.” Yoongi responded praising her, her features lit up and her cheeks tinted “R-Really? You like it?” She asked shyly, he smiled at her “I love it, you’re so talented.” Yoongi responded_

_and then he’d felt his heart melt when her small arms wrapped around his waist. It took him a moment to adjust to the affection but then he’s hugging her back, his chin rested neatly in her then blonde hair._   
  


”Mr Yoongi?” Yoongi’s eyes snapped to her looking at her “Did you want to see the recording?” She asked and Yoongi’s mind came back to the present “O-Oh, actually. You can save that. But to answer your previous question, it is because of the sunshine in its purest form.” Yoongi responded and Suyoung’s eyes glistened in admiration before she averted his gaze, Yoongi frowned not liking when she’s quiet and not speaking her mind. “Suyoung? What is it?” Yoongi asked softly looking down at her, she looked up hesitantly meeting his eyes “Is it.. possible that I could meet Hoseok...? He’s been my idol since I saw his audition on TV, and his performances after that.. he’s.. he’s so amazing.”   
  


Yoongi’s eyes widen and his features soften looking at the girl next to him ‘She’s witnessed his performances too and she’s in awe over him like I am.. I’ll make her dream come true.’ he raises his hand to ruffle her hair “Of course you’ll meet Hoseok, I promise.” Yoongi responded gently, her eyes shot up to meet his eyes and she’s hopeful “I-I will? You’ll let me meet him?” She asked with wide eyes shimmering with all her hopes and Yoongi’s heart melts “Yes I will let you meet him, I’ll bring him here.” Yoongi promised and then she lifts her pinky up and Yoongi thinks his heart might combust, she’s the only other person besides Hoseok to make him like this. Yoongi links his pinky with her smaller pinky and he smiled genuinely at her.

“That’s a pinky promise.” Yoongi concludes with promise held in his voice. 

____________ 

“Hey Yoongi! Guess who’s here for a tattoo” Yoongi’s head whips up to the voice and he frowned not liking where this was going “Joonie, who is it..?” Yoongi watches Taehyung come into view and he blinked seeing Jimin and he rose an eyebrow “Is Jungkook okay with this?” Yoongi asked with a smirk replacing the previous frown, the smaller grew flustered huffing out a breath next to Taehyung “I-I’m man enough to do this on my own.” Jimin responded and Yoongi’s smirk widened at his reaction “So I’ll take it your Jungkook is okay with it.” Yoongi implies and Jimin’s face reddens and he let out a breath “Y-Yes, Jungkook is okay with it.” Yoongi couldn’t help the smug smirk “Alright, pick a tattoo that you want and come lay on the chair when you’ve picked one.” Yoongi watched the smaller approach the display tattoo ideas and then he looked to Suyoung “Hey Susu, show Jimin tattoos you believe would fit him best.” Yoongi said and Suyoung’s eyes widened realizing the trust in his words and she nodded happily showing Jimin the category of Tattoos that would fit best.   
  


Yoongi felt eyes on him and he looked up to see Taehyung watching him and he furrowed his eyebrows “What..? Why are you looking at me like that?” Yoongi asked seeing Taehyung come towards him “Why haven’t you told Hobi how you feel?” Taehyung asked staring into Yoongi’s soul, Yoongi squirmed under his gaze averting his eyes “The timing hasn’t been right..” Yoongi answered physically cowering at the mention of Hoseok “You won’t admit to him that you’re in love with him but you’ll kiss him?” Yoongi’s eyes widened as he looked at Taehyung “Yes, he told me. Please Yoongi, you’re full of it. We both know you’re in love with Hoseok, make it make sense.” Yoongi looked down in thought as Taehyung watched him with stern eyes having been annoyed the both of them are playing cat and dog with each other’s feelings, beating around the bush. Finding excuses, not texting each other.   
  


“Yoongi, before Hoseok decides you’re not what he needs because you want to cower and become a literal bitch in his presence. Grow a pair of balls and tell him how you feel.” Taehyung countered and Yoongi winced at his tone surprised Taehyung could even become so serious. Taehyung took out his phone and he pressed the dial number tossing it to Yoongi who malfunctioned hearing it ring and he looked at Taehyung who was still stern “Take the phone, when he answers tell him you want to take him on a date, when you guys are absolutely having fun and you feel the intimate silence between you guys. Tell him, if you don’t you will definitely regret it.” Taehyung cornered and Yoongi heard the phone pick up on the other side followed by his honeydew voice “Hi Taehyung” His eyes widened and his heartbeat increased and Taehyung watched him with arms folded pinning him in place with his stare alone.   
  


Yoongi took a breath and he placed the phone to his ear “Hi Hoseok.. it’s me..” “Yoongi...” Hoseok breathed out and Yoongi internally fainted at the sound of his voice quite literally in his ear, he was brought back to focus by Taehyung’s intense stare “I.. I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me.” Yoongi could hear the nervousness in his voice when Hoseok doesn’t immediately reply. “Y-Yes of course I’d love to go on a date with you Yoongi, where do you have in mind?” Yoongi tensed momentarily and he looked at Taehyung who was watching him.

Taehyung wrote on one of his sketchbooks in bright bold letters turning it around for him to see and Yoongi blinked reading the words before he smiled “How about the Aquarium?” Yoongi asked and there was an intake a breath on the other end “The.. The Aquarium... In Daegu where you grew up...?” Hoseok asked sounding breathless and Yoongi didn’t catch on to why he’d acted like that “Yes, would.. would you like that Hoseok..?” Yoongi asked tentatively “I’d love it. I would really love it. What day would you want to do this?” Hoseok asks this time.

Yoongi looks at Taehyung who’s already writing and he flips the board around and Yoongi reads the words written and he blushed “I was thinking on the anniversary of your dance tryouts..?” Yoongi asked and there’s a light squeamish sound on the other end and some rustling of things “Yoongi.. yes, so I’ll see you then?” Hoseok asked and then Yoongi’s following his heart now “No, I mean yes. But you’ll see me before hand say... before I close up my shop tomorrow.” Yoongi looks over at the peach haired girl still going over tattoo ideas with Jimin smiling fondly

“I’ll.. pick you up, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Yoongi said as his demeanor softened and he was more relaxed “Yes yes. But don’t come get me, I’ll come to you.” Hoseok said and Yoongi took a breath looking at Taehyung who urged him on “That’s good. I’ll.. I’ll be waiting for you, Hoseok.. I can’t wait to see you..” Yoongi confesses and there’s a light inhale of breath on the other end “I can’t wait to see you either Yoongi, I’m actually really excited to see you even though I just saw you today. I’ll let you go now so Taehyung can have his phone back.”

Yoongi nodded his head looking over at Taehyung “I’ll text you.” Yoongi blurted out and there was silence after that “I’d like that.” Hoseok responded and Yoongi sighed in relief “Okay, I’ll text you in a little bit.” Yoongi responded and he could feel the smile on the other end “Okay Yoongi, Don’t overdo yourself.” Hoseok said before the call ended and Taehyung now smiled at him taking his phone back “Good boy, using your words to get what you want.” Taehyung said sarcastically causing Yoongi to roll his eyes and slap his knee resulting in him laughing.   
  


“That was the scariest thing I’ve ever had to do, openly ask Hoseok out on a date I mean.” Yoongi responded and Taehyung was now a giggling mess on the floor causing Yoongi to watch him in mild adoration and annoyance “Taehyung, your duality is out of this world. You know that? One minute you’re staring into my soul with control on my and the next you’re putty on the floor with baby mode activated.” Yoongi said and Taehyung wipes the tears from his eyes looking at him with a boxy grin.

“I had to make sure you didn’t wuss out. If you mess this up, don’t think I’ll help you again. I’m only helping you grow your balls because Hoseok wanted me to. He wants to know if you like him.” Taehyung fluttered his eyes and Yoongi grimaced avoiding his cute caramel colored bread cheeks and his fluffy orange hair “Well, thank you for that Taehyung. And Get off the floor.” Yoongi said just as Jimin and Suyoung came over to them “I’ve found the tattoo I want Hyung!” Jimin chirped and Yoongi smiled at him.   
  


“Great Jiminie, lay down on the chair and let’s get this over with.” Yoongi said as he put on his gloves grabbing the ink pen and sitting on the chair in front of Jimin, Jimin’s hand tightly gripped Taehyung’s and Yoongi starts the tattoo design Jimin picked out.   
  


_____________ 

The day flies by with the customers coming to Yoongi for their tattoo inspirations and next thing Yoongi knows he’s close to closing up shop for the day and his phone buzzes and he takes it out and his breath gets caught in his throat.   
  


**My sunshine**

_Yoongi, I_ _wanted say that I miss you and I’m on my way <3 _

Yoongi stares at the message for quite some time unaware he’d been lost in his world “Mr Yoongi?” His head snapped up at her soft voice and he looked at her instantly “Yes Suyoung? What is it?” Yoongi asked feeling the natural paternal instinct with her, he saw her looking down and he frowned lightly sitting down in front of her in the tattoo shop. “Suyoung...?” Yoongi called softly, his voice laced with concern for the younger “It’s my birthday today.. “ Suyoung spoke softly and Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed together wondering why that’s a bad thing.  
  


“Why are you sad that it’s your birthday, isn’t that a good thing...?” Yoongi asked gently and then he hears the slight sniffles and his heart breaks; Suyoung’s crying, in all the time Yoongi’s spent with her growing to know her she’s never once been hurt by something to the point she’s crying. Yoongi hates to see her like this. “Suyoung sweetheart, please tell me what’s wrong..” Yoongi pleads feeling the sadness overwhelm him “My birthday, it’s.. it’s the anniversary. The day my parents died, I took this job as an escape and because I look up to you..

they told me not to grow attached to you because it’s temporary and you don’t give affection but.. you’re nothing like that and I.. I feel safe with you but I know they’ll put me in the system.” Yoongi’s eyes water and then he’s hugging her, embracing her small body in his arms running a hand through her hair. He takes out his phone to send a text or two.   
  


**Best friend**

Hey, come to the tattoo shop. Wait for Hoseok and both of you pick up a cake, preferably ice cream and a number 16 candle. Make sure Hoseok is with you.   
  
_You got it._

 **Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook  
** Hey boys, remember Suyoung. My assistant?   
Minie: Yes! The cute little girl with the beautiful green eyes who showed me the tattoos and she’s been very helpful the past two years 

Taehyung: Of course I remember, why what’s up Hyung?

Todays her birthday and she’s in serious need of together time, bonding, love.. 

Jungkook: I know... that’s why I was.. worried for her sake, the system were going to snatch her up if you decided not to keep her working with you another summer.   
Minie: you knew about this and didn’t tell me? What do you need Yoongi?   
  


Taehyung: Yes what do you need us to do?

Jungkook: :( Baby I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hide it from you. It’s just that Hyung intimidated me when I had dropped her off to his shop. 

Listen, just bring your butts to my tattoo shop. And bring some gifts, I’d do it myself but it’s a surprise.  
Minie: Yes Hyung!  
Taehyung: Be there in 5

Jungkook: Yeah, they already said everything. Babyyyyy you’re not mad at me are you?  
  
Yoongi put his phone on the table comforting the crying girl in his arms “Shhhh, shhh. Suyoung, it’s going to be okay.. you have me.” Yoongi said softly into her hair, she calmed down at that “You.. you won’t let the system take me...?” She asked, her beautiful eyes tainted with tears “No no no, of course not. I won’t let them take you away. I promise, okay?” Yoongi said and for a moment she’s silent before a small smile flashes over her face disappearing though Yoongi caught it, he looks up to see his friends gathering outside the shop and he smiled softly looking down at Suyoung

“Hey, do you trust me?” Yoongi asked and her eyes widened at the question “O-Of course I trust you Hyung! Why would I not trust you?” She asked and Yoongi smiled more genuine grabbing a bandana “Would you let me blindfold you?” Yoongi asked looking down at her and for a moment she looks at the bandana before looking back up at him “Y-Yes, I would.” She closes her eyes and Yoongi pulls her smaller form closer gently wrapping the bandana around her eyes so she couldn’t see anything

his touch ever so cautious as he tied the back of the bandana so it doesn’t fall placing his hands on both her shoulders watching the boys come inside the shop setting up gifts they had brought and setting the cake in the freezer for Yoongi to help her up bringing her to the front “Are you ready? Take your time, step after step.” Yoongi coaxed gently seeing Namjoon, Jimin, and Jungkook, He watched Taehyung taking Hoseok to the back where the freezer was and he sat Suyoung down on the chair in front of the table.

Jungkook and Jimin on one side watching in endearment at what Yoongi was doing. Namjoon giving him a fond smile which ended with the latter’s ears turning red at the tips in shyness. “Okay, when I say to. Take the blindfold off okay Suyoung? _Only when I tell you to.” Yoongi spoke gently and the girl nodded her head eagerly and he smiled softly at her going to the back to see Taehyung who gave him a teasing smile “Hey lover boy, go ahead. I’ll leave you two to talk.” Taehyung said ushering Yoongi to talk to him.  
  
_

Yoongi blushed taking in Hoseok’s appearance today, he’s wearing sweatpants with a bright yellow T-shirt accompanied with Jordan’s and he’s wearing a blazer over the shirt. “Hi Yoongi.” Hoseok says and Yoongi feels his heart rate increase “Hey Seokie..” Yoongi breathed out as they both smiled at each other. “So, I hear it’s Suyoung’s birthday. Is that why you had Namjoon scoop me up, quite literally. You wanted me to be here?” Hoseok asked and Yoongi blushed even though it’s not the full reason “Is that bad..? If it is I’m sorry-“

he was cut off by a small kiss to his cheek and he blinked softly “Heyyyy, don’t be sorry. I wouldn’t miss it, I’ve always had a soft spot for Suyoung.” Hoseok confesses and Yoongi smiled at him feeling grateful Hoseok is the sweet-hearted person that he is. “What is it that you need me to do?” Hoseok asked genuinely and Yoongi smiled at him as they took the cake out lighting up the candles “Okay Suyoung, when I count to three .. remove the mask. 

1.....

Yoongi came out with the cake and Hoseok knew to hide

2.... 

Taehyung and Jungkook set the presents up better than when they arrived

3...! 

Jimin adjusted the table and he stood in front of her to be the first person she saw, she took off her blindfold meeting Jimin’s equally big eyes followed by Jungkook and Taehyung and she blinked “Happy Birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to Suyoung, Happy birthday to you.” All the members had sung in unison and her face broke out into a smile but it didn’t fully touch her eyes until she saw Yoongi holding the cake approaching her and her eyes widened “Make a wish, Princess.”

Yoongi spoke softly and Suyoung gave him a warm smile before she closed her eyes blowing out the candles “What did you wish for Suyoung...?” Yoongi asked softly and she looked up at him and he _knew he made the right decision calling the boys._ “I think you already know what my wish is...” Suyoung’s voice trailed off and Yoongi smiled feeling Hoseok slowly come up behind him. “As a matter of fact, I do.. what could it be... perhaps..” Yoongi set the cake down and Suyoung looked down at the decorations of the cake.

that’s when Yoongi switched places with Hoseok who’d picked up the present he brought her and he watched her in silence for a moment. “Perhaps meeting your idol, Hoseok?” Yoongi asked this time and Suyoung tensed “Y-Yes, but I know it’s near impossible.” Suyoung responded and all the members looked from Hoseok to Suyoung “Not as impossible as you think, Suyoung.” Jimin spoke gently and she looked at Jimin with a small smile “Why don’t you do me a big favor Suyoung.” Jimin said softly and she raised an eyebrow “Anything Minie.” She said and Jimin internally cooed

“Look up.” Jimin said simply and she does taking a sharp breath as she sees the man standing in front of her, Hoseok smiles genuinely at her having raised the present “Happy birthday Suyoung, I heard you wanted to see me and I couldn’t pass this up.” Hoseok said and Suyoung’s eyes widened before she broke out of her trance and she got up from the table running over to him and into his arms. Hoseok softened as he hugged her back resting his hand on the top of her head and the present was in the other hand wrapped around her waist.

“H-Hoseok Hyung, I... I can’t believe it..” Suyoung pulled back after a moment and there are tears of happiness in her eyes “Well, believe it. I’m not an illusion and I’m here.” Hoseok spoke softly cupping her cheeks wiping her tears away kissing her forehead. “Did you.. did you do this for me..?” She asked taking the present from Hoseok with a shy ‘thank you’ now turning to Yoongi and he smiled softly at her “Yes I did, I knew how much you love Hoseok. And he was coming, so I texted all the guys telling them you were in need of some cheering up.”

Yoongi responded and Suyoung’s smile grew wider as she hugged him, Yoongi’s heart swelled at the smile on her face. She opened Hoseok’s present sitting back down on the chair in front of the ice cream cake as Yoongi and Hoseok cut the cake serving the pieces. Suyoung’s eyes widened seeing the newly bought IPhone in her hands and she gasped “The IPhone XS Max??? But.. but I- you didn’t have to Hoseokie Hyung!” Suyoung said and Yoongi looked over at Hoseok while eating the cake they served.

Jungkook looked over at the phone in her hands and he smiled looking at Hoseok “H-Hey it’s the least I could do for a girl who’s been in love with me since my auditions and supported every dance performance I’ve done.” Hoseok said with a wink in Suyoung’s direction and her eyes sparkled before she looked down at the iPhone setting it up, Jungkook grabbed the phone and him Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok started to fill the camera with selfies of themselves and pictures of Suyoung hugging both Yoongi and Hoseok.   
  


Suyoung smiled genuinely at the pictures while going through them after opening the rest of her present having received a piano for her to practice with, a pair of AirPods, two brand new outfits and a Bookbag she can carry her stuff in and Yoongi looked at the time, he went over to Suyoung “Hey sweetie, it’s time to close up shop now and bring you home. You’ll come back tomorrow.” Yoongi spoke softly and for a second she looks conflicted “Can I... can I stay with you..? Until I get over my fear of staying alone..?” Yoongi’s taken back

”You can definitely stay with me, it’s no trouble.” Yoongi says and he frowns when she still looks conflicted “W-Will I see Hoseok again...?” She asked almost scared, Yoongi’s face softens and he smiled “Yes you’ll see Hoseok when he..” “I’ll be with you guys when you go home.” Hoseok declared and Yoongi knows he’s blushing, Suyoung’s face brightens at the news before she rubs her eyes falling asleep and Yoongi’s heart melted as he went to pick her up but Hoseok’s beat him to it.   
  


Yoongi watched Hoseok pick her up and he grabbed her sweater and her iPhone holding it in his pocket picking up her bookbag and placing it on his shoulder, Yoongi offered to help but Hoseok refused “Its okay Yoonie I got her, you close up.” Hoseok said and Yoongi’s heart rate increased and he watched the guys leave after helping him clean up and they set Suyoung’s gifts in Hoseok’s car going into separate cars. Yoongi closed up his shop locking the door as he watched Jungkook and Jimin wave to him getting inside their car seeing Namjoon and Taehyung really close.

Taehyung got into Jikook’s car and Namjoon turned to look at Yoongi and Hoseok “You’re doing a good job Yoongi, keep it up. I’ll see you tomorrow. Be safe.” He said hugging Yoongi and ruffling Hoseok’s hair getting into the car as it drove off leaving Yoongi and Hoseok basking in each other’s silence. Hoseok opened the door to his car and he laid Suyoung down in the backseat placing her book bag down in the space between the seats covering her with his blazer so she didn’t get cold. He closed the door gently getting into the drivers seat, Yoongi got into the passenger’s seat as then they were driving.   
  


“Th-Thank you..” Yoongi said shyly as his eyes took in Hoseok’s arms that flexed holding the steering wheel, Hoseok’s hand dropped down caressing Yoongi’s thigh earning a shaky breath from the latter “Yoonie, I’ll do anything for you if you want me to.” Hoseok said genuinely as his eyes flickered over to Yoongi and Yoongi blushed looking down shyly “What happened to you Yoongi? You used to be the dominant one between us..” Hoseok teases and Yoongi’s eyes widened as his mouth opened in shock at his words “I am still dominant!” Yoongi declared and Hoseok looked at him with an eyebrow raised.   
  


“If you’re still dominant, you won’t have a problem with whipping your dick out.” Hoseok said with no hint of joking on his face, Yoongi’s face reddened and he stared at Hoseok who's eyes were on the road “B-But Suyoung’s in the back-“ Hoseok shook his head “Always finding excuses not to claim the boy you so desperately like.” Hoseok said and there was a hint of sadness in his voice and it made Yoongi’s heart hurt “Hoseok I- that’s not what I-..” Hoseok shook his head as he turned a corner pulling up in front of Yoongi’s house.

“Don’t worry, I’ll drop you guys off and I’ll leave after. I don’t think I’m comfortable being in the same place as you right n-“ Hoseok’s eyes widened as his lips were met with Yoongi’s, Yoongi straddled his lap kissing him feverishly which Hoseok reciprocated wrapping his arms around the smaller’s ass feeling Yoongi grind against him.   
  
  


“Ah.. F-Fuck.. Yoongi..” Hoseok whispered as Yoongi’s lips marked his neck a couple of times tugging at his shirt, Hoseok gripped his hands “H-Hyung, not here. Let’s take Suyoung upstairs and hopefully we can continue this upstairs yeah..?” Hoseok said cautiously and Yoongi nodded getting off of him letting him park the car, his face couldn’t possibly get anymore red. Hoseok got out opening the other door carrying Suyoung in his arms, this time Yoongi grabbed her bookbag and they went up to house.

Hoseok carries her into the guest room that Yoongi pretty much provides for everyone, especially Taehyung and Namjoon when they’re hung over or they wanna crash. Yoongi admires the man he watched carry Suyoung into the room, Hoseok came out a few seconds later and their eyes met

Yoongi was hesitant looking at the boy in front of him wondering if he should say or do anything, Hoseok walked towards him to go to the living room and Yoongi sensed how sad he secretly is and he wondered what was wrong. He reached out and his hand gripped the taller boys arm, Hoseok turning to look at him “Yes Yoongi...?” Hoseok spoke with a solemn tone to his voice and Yoongi frowned pulling him into his arms “Hoseok, what’s wrong...? Is it because you think I don’t like you..?” Yoongi asked and Hoseok tensed in the hug

“No, that has nothing to do with it..” Hoseok said and Yoongi didn’t know if he believed that “Seokie, I know you’re not okay.. something is off about you...” Yoongi said concerned and Hoseok let out a sigh, his body shaking with subtle sniffs “Seokie...?” Yoongi called softly seeing Hoseok look up at him “Yoongi.. do you know I was messaged by... Namjoon’s friend Junhoe, he told me.. he told me you were happy with someone else. A girl... in fact they’d said it was Suyoung.. and I wanted to do this for her to make you happy but I’d be lying if I didn’t say I’m.. hurt that you’ve moved on.”

Hoseok said and Yoongi’s eyes widened “S-Suyoung...? But Hobi..-“ Yoongi was cut off seeing Hoseok wave his hand silencing him, tears running down his face “No, don’t.. it’s okay, I get it. We were younger and in love but after I left to go to my dance tryouts you moved on. Don’t worry Yoongi, it’s makes sense.. you didn’t wait for me because you didn’t believe I would come back for you.” Hoseok said hearing his voice tremble and he pulled his hand away from Yoongi, Yoongi’s eyes watered as he watched Hoseok wipe his eyes heading for the front door

“If Suyoung asks.. tell her I’m sorry, that something came up and I’ll make it up to her..” Hoseok said and Yoongi’s vision blurred as he fought with his mind to make the right choice ‘Do you really want him to walk away..? Do you want to lose him..? Throw away everything Taehyung worked so hard to make happen for you to get the boy you love...? Don’t just stand there or you really will regret it.’ Yoongi looked at Hoseok and he grabbed his hand turning him around “I won by the way.. do you know that? But because I was scared you’d forgotten me I never told you..”

Hoseok spoke up looking at Yoongi who looked at him with hurt written across his eyes “Hoseok I-..” “Save it Yoongi, it’s okay... I’m not good enough to be loved by you.. I hope Suyoung makes you hap-“ Yoongi crashes his lips to Hoseok’s who is taken by surprise “Hoseok... Hoseok.. I’ve been fighting with myself to tell you this, I figured it was better letting you go find someone new but I realized I’m too damn selfish for that..” Yoongi started to say and Hoseok eyes didn’t meet his gaze “Hoseok.. I’m not a good guy, I’m selfish. I want you all to myself, I don’t want you to be with anyone else..”

Hoseok looked at Yoongi now who was equally crying “Yoongi..-“ Yoongi shook his head “N-No, listen to me. You’re the best person in my life, you’re my favorite person ever. You’re the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I think of when I go to sleep. And as for Suyoung? You really believed that I moved on from you.. with a girl?” Yoongi asked and Hoseok’s face softened before a smile made its way on his face “I.. feel kind of silly for believing that.. but seeing the way you treat her, the way you hold her.. I.. it makes me jealous.” Hoseok responded

Yoongi’s face softened looking at him. “Seokie, she’s like a daughter to me.. she’s only 16.” Yoongi responded and Hoseok’s eyes widened before he blushed embarrassed “I-I’m sorry.. I’m feeling kind of stupid.” Hoseok responded and Yoongi shook his head “Don’t be, it’s okay.. I.. I have something to confess. I haven’t moved on...” Yoongi said and Hoseok looked at him surprised “I haven’t moved on.. I-I love you Hoseok, you mean everything to me...” Yoongi confesses and Hoseok’s eyes widened before his smiled “Yoongi I love you so much more.. it’s always been you...” Hoseok confesses, Yoongi cups Hoseok’s face and crashed his lips to his feeling Hoseok kiss back.   
  


Yoongi backs Hoseok against the wall kissing him with a hungry fervor, Hoseok kisses back tugging lightly at Yoongi’s hair hearing a groan in response and then Yoongi’s mouth was on Hoseok’s neck kissing and sucking effectively leaving hickies “H-Hyung..” Hoseok spoke up and Yoongi nipped at his lip before he’d pulled the younger’s shirt off exposing his built chest and slightly muscular shoulders taking him in before he tensed looking up at Hoseok “W-We don’t have if you don’t want to, I understand if it’s too soon..” Yoongi said catching sight of Hoseok’s deadpanned face and he laughed softly at him “Yoongi we’ve been in love with each for 6 years, that’s definitely not too soon.” Hoseok admitted and Yoongi blushed before he saw the younger kneel down unzipping his pants.   
  


Yoongi's eyes widened seeing the blonde haired boy’s honey tanned hands wrap around his dick and he inhaled sharply “H-Hoseok you don’t have to do-“ he gasped feeling the younger’s tongue slide over his tip coated with pre-cum “I want to.. you’ve no idea how long I’ve actually wanted to feel you.. to taste you.. I want you, Yoongi.” Hoseok spoke up and Yoongi felt shivers down his spine watching his mouth take in his dick all the way to the base deep throating him and Yoongi’s head rolled back as his mind went to mush feeling the texture of Hoseok’s lips and his tongue wrapped around his dick.   
  


Yoongi bucked his hips against his better judgment loving how Hoseok knew which ways to stroke and suck him, his hands itched to touch the younger and show him how much he’s affecting him. Yoongi grasped Hoseok when he couldn’t hold back anymore and he hoisted him up laying him down on his bed, He kissed down Hoseok’s body hearing light pants of breath coming from the younger “Y-Yoongi.. Yoongi...” Hoseok cries out as Yoongi’s eyes flickered up to his face while his fingers undid his pants pulling his boxers and pants off. He kissed both sides of the younger’s thighs softly seeing the already hardened erection grow “H-Hyung.. Hyunggg...” Hoseok cried ultimately being teased, Yoongi smiled softly stroking his dick seeing Hoseok’s hips buck “F-Fuck... Fuckk... Hyunggg...” Hoseok moaned clutching the sheets with his hands, his muscles flexing.   
  


Yoongi licked his tip and then he brought the younger’s dick into his mouth hearing a gasp emerge from his mouth “H-Hyung.. Hyung wait, I.. Please don’t I’m sensitive..” Hoseok whispered and Yoongi smirked softly at him “I know baby, I know...” Yoongi spoke gently before he placed Hoseok’s lengthy dick in his mouth taking him in all the way bobbing his head, Hoseok gasped bucking his hips. Yoongi places his hands firmly on both of the younger’s hips keeping him in place “Y-Yoongi no- fuck the sweet torture, p-please Hyung... please...” Hoseok cried wanting to feel Yoongi so badly “Please what baby..? Speak up, what do you want...?” Yoongi asked teasingly as he stroked Hoseok’s dick feeling it start to throb “F-Fuck... Hyung I want you... I want you to make love to me...” Hoseok confesses arching his back at the torture Yoongi was doing to his dick, Yoongi smiled at the younger removing his hand from his dick using his hands to spread his blonde boy’s legs open.

Yoongi raised himself up on the bed crashing his lips to Hoseok’s needy one, he positioned his dick at Hoseok’s entrance and he pushed himself in. Hoseok gasped shuddering slightly at Yoongi slowed his movement “First time..? If it is I’ll go slow..” Yoongi said, Hoseok nodded his head “I-I wanted you to be my first time.. I haven’t done this with anyone else.” Hoseok admitted and Yoongi’s smiled grew as he blushed pushing himself in more waiting for the younger to accustom to his dick stretching the hole.

Hoseok tensed for a few moments and Yoongi took that time to leave kisses on his chest and arms “H-Hyung, you can move now..” Hoseok spoke softly and Yoongi nodded pushing himself in completely thrusting in and out “O-Oh shit.. Seokie you’re so tight ... I can’t believe how good it feels...” Yoongi gasped feeling how his dick twitched inside Hoseok’s ass, he heard the moans erupting from the younger as he watched his face morph with ecstasy “How do you feel baby..? Does it hurt..?” Yoongi asked and Hoseok shook his head

“N-No, no I feel good.. I just wasn’t anticipating you to be so big..” Hoseok admitted and Yoongi blushed heavily burying his face in the younger’s neck, feeling Hoseok return the hickies Yoongi’d given him. Yoongi felt his breath hitch at the younger’s tongue on his neck, his nails traced down Yoongi’s back effectively signaling how turned on he was. Yoongi felt Hoseok’s hole clench around him and he knew he’d be squeezed of his cum “H-Hobi.. fuck.. you’re milking me.. you want me to cum inside you don’t you..?” Yoongi asked seeing the younger blush and avert his gaze

“My sunshine is capable of being dirty..? I like that..” Yoongi cooed sexually as he continued thrusting, his hands gripping the younger’s ass spreading his cheeks to enable him to thrust in deeper hearing the younger’s moans get louder “G-Gah.. don’t worry baby. I’ll definitely gift you what you want..” Yoongi whispered as he saw Hoseok shudder as he clenched coming to a release and Yoongi smiled fondly, his dick throbbing at the sensation of fucking Hoseok as his cum shot out in thick loads earning a gasp from Hoseok who’d shuddered moaning softly knowing feeling Yoongi’s cum fill his ass. Yoongi pulled out of his ass after his release had finished and he pulled them both off the bed and into the shower.   
  


Hoseok sat in the tub as it filled up with warm water and bubbles, Hazelnut scented candles lined the outside of the tub in the bathroom. Yoongi sat behind him laying him against his chest, Hoseok letting out a sigh nuzzling into him at ease with his home scent filling the bathroom “Yoonie.. I didn’t know you had it in you..” Hoseok whispered and Yoongi blushed tracing his fingers across the younger’s chest “Normally, I don’t... but I can’t deny I’ve been wanting to get you into bed for the past 4 years..” Yoongi confesses and Hoseok’s the one blushing now before his eyebrows furrow “We’ve known each other for 6 years.”   
  


“I’ve loved you for 5.” Yoongi said and Hoseok turned to look at him “Aishh, you didn’t think to confess sooner?” Hoseok complained smacking Yoongi’s chest softly earning a small laugh from him “N-No I didn’t confess, you’re perfect.. you’re the walking epitome of the sun, I’m not. I didn’t think you would fall for a guy like me.” Yoongi said and Hoseok’s eyes narrowed “Yoongi. I’ve always looked up to you, I’ve loved you since I first saw you. Everyone thought you were this mean careless boy. But in reality, you’re this sweet hearted boy who’s in love with the piano and music and he’s just scared to get his heart broken.” Hoseok said and Yoongi melted like putty in his hands.   
  


_Hoseok always knew what to say, Hoseok always knew Yoongi better than anyone else. That’s why Yoongi never failed to fall more in love with Hoseok everyday._

“Seokie, you always know what to say.. you know me better than I know myself.” Yoongi mumbles and Hoseok laughs kissing his pouty lips “Yoongi, I’ve always understood you. Even when you didn’t want me to.” Hoseok said and Yoongi blushed letting out a light groan of embarrassment “Don’t remind me of Younger not yet gay Yoongi, he was an embarrassment.” Yoongi whined and Hoseok giggles “No Yoongi, he was cute. Just like you are.” Hoseok said and Yoongi blushed kissing his lips softly “I love you..“ Yoongi said shyly and Hoseok blushed meeting his eyes “I love you too Yoongi.” Hoseok responded before he yawned.

Yoongi smiled at him turning off the water and drying them both off before placing Hoseok in pajamas from the clothes he’s left here over the years, Hoseok curled up into Yoongi’s side of the bed and Yoongi smiled at the sight in awe putting his pajamas on sliding into the bed behind Hoseok wrapping his arms around him pulling him close. His fingers rising up the younger’s shirt resting on his stomach, he rubbed in softly and he heard Hoseok’s breath even out and he knew he fell asleep “Goodnight Seokie..” he cooed kissing the younger’s cheek softly as he turned off the lights and fell asleep shortly after.   
  


_________

Today was the day of Yoongi’s date with Hoseok to the Daegu aquarium, Hoseok has the fondest love for dolphins and Yoongi wants him to have the most fun ever. Yoongi had just gotten out of the shower after Hoseok managed to let go of him with much reassuring he’d still be here. He took out his phone and he made a call “Hey Hyung, what’s up man?” A cheerful voice said and Yoongi smiled “Hi Taehyung, so..” Yoongi knew he should tell Taehyung but he wanted to make sure Hoseok was okay with it first “So..? What is it Yoongi spit it out.” Taehyung urges and Yoongi blushed moving away from his room after seeing Hoseok still sleeping “There’s.. Theres something I want you and the guys to help me with, but you can not tell Hoseok.. or Suyoung.”

Yoongi said and there was silence on the other side before he heard a gasp “Dude.. No way. No way! I’ll phone the guys right now but, I’m not telling Joonie Hyung.” Taehyung said and Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed “Why not? He’s my best friend.. he’s a part of the friend pack.” Yoongi stated confused. “Best friend or not, Joonie can’t keep a secret for shit.” Taehyung deadpanned and Yoongi laughed “Okay, Okay you’re right.” Yoongi gave in hearing laughter on the other end “So, before I tell the guys. what’s the plan hyung?” Taehyung asked and Yoongi smiled fondly

________ 

Hoseok and Yoongi were getting ready to leave for their date and when he looked at Suyoung something irritated him about leaving her home alone “Susu, you sure you’ll be okay alone?” Yoongi asked, concern pouring out of him. The younger girl smiled up at him “Yes yes of course! Don’t worry about me d- Mr Yoongi.” Suyoung spoke and Yoongi felt his paternal instinct kick in as he led Hoseok out the front door, he turned to Suyoung and she hugged him “Suyoung, if anything happens you call and text me right away okay..? Yoongi warned softly.

“Y-Yes Yoongi Hyung, I will.” Suyoung said and Yoongi sighed kissing her forehead gently letting it linger before pulling away, Hoseok did the same “Remember, anything happens. Call me, no hesitations. We’ll see you later!” Yoongi called as they got to the elevator “Have fun on your date hyungs!” Suyoung waved as she closed Yoongi’s door “Like hell I’m letting her be alone.” Yoongi said taking out his phone “Who are you calling?” Hoseok asked watching the concerned fatherly instinct taking over Yoongi which he found hot.

”Hey, boys.. wanna babysit Suyoung for me for a little while at my house?” Yoongi asked having called Jimin and Jungkook, they love Suyoung “Yes Hyung! We’ll be right there.” Jimin and Jungkook said quite literally in unison, they’re so in love and in sync it both grosses Yoongi out and gives him hope. They wait outside for the boys and greet them “Make sure she eats, she isn’t harm, and she’s in bed by at least 10:30 pm if we’re not back beforehand.” Yoongi said and Hoseok exchanged glances with Jimin, Jungkook understands.

“Hyung, aren’t you a little too .. protective of a 16 year old..?” Jimin asked and Jungkook gripped his arm “Baby don’t. He’s got good reason.” Jungkook said and Jimin turned to look at him “Tell him Hyung, he doesn’t know.. I didn’t know if it was my place to tell.” Jungkook said and Yoongi looked at them before he looked at Hoseok “You tell him Kookie, I’ve got a date with my sunshine.” Yoongi said causing Hoseok’s cheeks to tint red “Enjoy your dateeeee, send me pictures of Hoseok with the dolphins please!” Jimin chirped before him and Jungkook went inside.

Hoseok and Yoongi got into Yoongi’s car and Yoongi started the drive there, Eyes,Nose,Lips by TAEYANG of BigBang started playing and Yoongi looked to Hoseok who was looking out the window at the scenery that passed by and he felt his breath taken away at him doing the simplest things. Yoongi started to sing along with it and Hoseok snapped his head in his direction before he blushed softly in awe at Yoongi’s hidden vocals “Hyung.. why did you always make fun of your voice when it’s beautiful..?” Hoseok asked watching Yoongi who was paying attention to the road now “I envisioned waiting until you were mine to actually sing to you.. but the thought of losing you to someone else got the better of me and I had to make my shot, thankfully you’re as in love with me as I am with you.” Yoongi said and Hoseok smiled shyly looking back out the window listening to Yoongi’s continued singing.   
  


They got out of the car about an hour later and Hoseok races towards the admission area waiting for Yoongi, he smiled in pure awe watching the light of his life looking around in pure bliss. Hoseok intertwines his fingers with Yoongi’s and Yoongi squeezes his hand gently. They stroll through the aquarium and Hoseok’s eyes widened seeing the penguins and Dolphins and he jumped up and down going over to them, Yoongi took out his phone recording his pure excitement making silly faces and talking to the animals like you would a child.   
  


Yoongi takes a couple, okay a lot of pictures of Hoseok with the penguins and the dolphins but his favorites are of Hoseok’s happiness radiating off him as the dolphins kissing his cheek. He gets a text on his phone and he checks the messages 

**Best friend**

Joon: Hey, I’m not sure why but I’ve been dragged to The Daegu aquarium. Is there something I don’t know about Yoongi?   
Yoon: no joon don’t worry. Besides, don’t you love crabs? Perfect time to see them.   
Joon: 🥺 you’re right, oh my babies here I come.   
  


Yoongi shook his head smiling before he looked up to see Hoseok had found a shark and his eyes widened “Heyyyy Seokie get away from-“ Yoongi watched as Hoseok lost his balance being scared by the shark and he rushed to where he’d been catching him in his arms, he ran his fingers across Hoseok’s lips softly “Baby, please be careful. Sharks do bite, even in Daegu.” Yoongi said earning him a kiss on his lips, some people ‘awe’d’ in response. Yoongi blushed helping Hoseok stand up straight holding his hand in his as they walked over to the sea lions and Hoseok sits on the side giggling as water got splashed at him, Yoongi watches him have the best time of his life. 

_He’s so amazing, even the animals love him.. god what about Hoseok isn’t to die for._

Hoseok let out a small whine afterwards and Yoongi frowned immediately at attention “Whats wrong baby?” Yoongi asked as Hoseok buried his face in his neck “Yoongi I’m hungry, can we go eat..?” Hoseok asked and Yoongi smiled cooing at him “Yes Seokie of course, let’s go eat.” Yoongi said taking his hand as they walked to the lunch area with different food choices.   
  


Yoongi watched Hoseok while they ate as his phone got a message, he read it before smiling “Seokie, I’m gonna be right back I have to go to the bathroom okay?” Yoongi said and Hoseok looked up at him before nodding his head bringing his attention to the food in front of him, Yoongi walked over to where the guys would be and he smiled at Taehyung taking the box in his hand. Yoongi stubbed his knee, or so that’s what he wants Hoseok to think and he lets out a string of curses dropping to the ground. Hoseok’s eyes widened and he ran over to him “Yoongi are you okay...?” Hoseok asked and Yoongi held his knee “Yeah.. I think I’m okay... I just gotta ask you something Seokie..” Yoongi said and Hoseok looked at him “Y-Yes, anything.” Hoseok said, Yoongi smile before he pulled the box out.   
  


“Jung Hoseok, the sunshine on my darkest days.. the love of my life.. my best friend.. my better half.. the only boy I’ve ever actually loved.. I’ve known you since we were kids and even when I knew I loved you I was too scared to tell you because you’re quite literally the best person who’s ever existed. I want to know, if you’ll do me the honor of marrying me?” Yoongi asked, gasps were held from not just Hoseok who started to cry “Yoongi... yes, yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” Hoseok cries seeing Yoongi put the ring on his finger, then he’s launched himself at him showering him with kisses.   
  
___________ 

Yoongi and Hoseok were in the car holding each other “Yoongi.. tell me about Suyoung.. what’s her story..?” Hoseok asked looking at Yoongi who tensed visibly letting out a small sigh “Shes been temp working with me for two or three years. She’s a orphan Hobi, her parents were killed... she blames herself. She’s the sweetest girl ever, I adore her so much I don’t want to see her suffering.” Yoongi said softly feeling Hoseok squeeze him softly “I’m sorry.. I didn’t know...” Hoseok said and Yoongi gave small smile “It’s okay...” Yoongi said before he followed his heart “I’m going to adopt her..” Yoongi confessed and Hoseok’s eyes widened “Awwwwww babe. She already loves you so much, this will be great for you both.” Hoseok cooed kissing Yoongi’s lips softly.   
  


They began the drive home from the legal office of adoption, a giant teddy bear in hand with a letter attached to it that Yoongi wrote himself. Yoongi could not deny he was nervous as they’d pulled up to the house parking out front, he took a breath stepping out of the car. Hoseok approaches him holding the teddy bear and his hands “Hey.. baby you can do this, don’t be worried. I’m sure she’ll love it.” Hoseok assures and Yoongi smiles kissing his cheek softly, they enter the elevator and the open Yoongi’s apartment door to find Suyoung sitting on the couch giggling at Jimin and Jungkook who were saying things to crack her up. Yoongi hid the teddy closing the door gently behind him taking his shoes off “We’re home!” Yoongi called out, Suyoung’s head turned to see him and she ran over greeting them “Hyung’s! You’re home! Welcome home.” Suyoung chirped hugging them both.

“Did you guys have fun today?” Yoongi asked hanging his and Hoseok’s sweaters up looking at Suyoung “Yes Mr Yoongi! Jimin and Jungkook Hyung made today very fun for me, I would love to hang out with them more often.” Suyoung said before a hint of sadness flashed across her face, Yoongi frowned before he smiled and he knelt down to look at her “Hey, Susu. I have a question for you, what do you think of Hoseok?” Yoongi asked watching her look at Hoseok “He’s my idol, I love him.. I would love to spend time with him but I know he’s going to leave to go home soon and I’ve got to come to terms with that.”

Yoongi looked over at Hoseok who came putting his arm around Yoongi’s neck “What if.. I told you, he’s here to stay.. what if I told you maybe I made something come true so he would want to stay with us?” Yoongi asked and Jimin and Jungkook looked in between them wondering where Yoongi was going with this. “I would say you’re the best.. but what did you do..?” Suyoung asked and Hoseok smiled blushing a little bit “I finally asked my sunshine to marry me.” Yoongi confesses and Hoseok shows them the ring on his finger, Jimin’s eyes widened the same time Suyoung’s did and then they both jump up and down.

“Congratulationssssss Yoongi!” They cheered in unison, Jungkook got up smiling at them “Hyunggggg I’m so happy for you guys.” Jungkook cooed and they all hugged and laughed “I.. also made another perfect choice.” Yoongi said and he brought over the teddy bear, Suyoung gasped hugging it tightly “A teddy bear! Ahhhhh I love it! I’m going to name her Mini.” Suyoung spoke and Jimin gasped “Awwww Susu you’re so sweet!” Jimin cooed , Yoongi watched her in awe as he pulled out the letter biting his lip “Here Susu, this is something I wrote for you.” Yoongi said and Suyoung took the letter, reading the words: 

_Dear Suyoung,_

_To the little doe eyed girl who was very shy and timid and would only open up when it came to tattoo sorting,_

_To the little girl who is the most adorable girl that I ever met_

_To the cutesy preppy little girl who adores me and Hoseok,_

_To the girl who inspired me since the day I met you and made me a better man,_

_To the little girl I love with all my heart,_

_To my favorite assistant, theres a question that’s been nagging me for quite some time_

_Since you’re so good at answering my questions, answer me this_

_Would you Suyoung, do me the honor of becoming mine and Hoseok’s daughter to love and to cherish no matter what life brings our way?  
_

_With all the Love, Yoongi Hyung.  
_

Suyoung’s eyes watered as she looked in between the two of them, she broke down crying and Jimin and Jungkook comforted her. She looked up at Yoongi after a while of crying and she got up from the couch “Y-You guys are serious?” Suyoung asked looking at them both seeing tears in both their eyes “Of course we’re serious, we want you to be our daughter. We’ve already adopted you.” Hoseok said and Suyoung felt the tears refresh and she threw herself in Yoongi’s arms feeling Hoseok hug them

“I would love to be your daughter more than anything! But.. I have a little sister, she’s 2.. I don’t want her to be put into the system either.” Suyoung said and Yoongi nodded “Jungkook?” Yoongi said slowly and Jungkook got up and went to the front door “Yeahhh I was already prepared.” Jungkook spoke pulling the door open, revealing one of his men in dark holding a small girl with ginger hair in pig tails and blue eyes. Yoongi’s eyes widened and he melted at the sight “Sarang!” Suyoung cried and she hugged her sister in her arms, Yoongi and Hoseok smiled in awe at them.

Hoseok scooped up Sarang and Suyoung hearing them both giggle as he played with them both, Yoongi wrapped his arms around Hoseok looking down at the small family he’d built in front of him. He kissed all three of them on their foreheads “Welcome to the Min family, baby Sarang..” Hoseok announced as Jungkook and Jimin wiped away tears taking pictures for them 

_Yoongi got the boy, the love of his life who it’s always been. No matter where he went, who he was with, what he did . It’s always been Hoseok.  
_

_Now he has his family and there’s nothing he’d do to change that, Suyoung, Sarang, and Hoseok were his family. And he’s living life for them. Yoongi couldn’t be happier than he is, right now._

______________

**_  
This story was dedicated to my own personal sunshine who lights up my world that I haven’t met yet. _ **


End file.
